Doctor Medals
The Doctor Medals are a unique feature to Trauma Team. After completing the game once, the player gets the "Medals Information" options before starting on an operation. The Doctor Medals are acquired by accomplishing certain difficult tasks, and once accomplished, the player gains either a bronze, silver, or gold medal depending on how well he has performed. Each character has 8 medals, and a hint is given on how to acquire missing medals. Medals that have already been acquired will instead display their requirements in detail. CR-S01 *Extracted Wermer's syndrome tumors without locking onto shadows. *Extracted the wires without using the ultrasound. *Treated every instance of fibrillation with a single use of the defibrillator. *Got a 100% COOL rating on one surgery operation. *Finished the operation before the black bruise moved 4 times. *Finished a stage without the maximum vitals dropping. *Completely treated the I-Beam before treating anything else. *Earned an XS rank for all of CR-S01's stages. Maria Torres *Heard all TALK conversations and finished all operations. *Didn't get any black tags until reinforcements arrived. *Didn't switch victims until the I-Beam was cut. *Finished an emergency stage without using stabilizer once. *Didn't get a single black tag in all emergency stages. *Finished an emergency stage in less than 60 seconds. *Finished the stage without using the immunoglobulin reagent. *Earned an XS rank for all of Maria's stages. Hank Freebird *Completed a treatment with the scalpel without stopping partway. *Cut out a section of synthetic bone without stopping partway. *Completed a treatment using the saw without stopping partway. *Got a COOL using the drill without stopping partway. *Got a 100% COOL rating on one orthopedic operation. *Got a CHAIN count of over 10000. *Earned a COOL rating while shaving a bone within 1 second. *Earned an XS rank for all of Hank's stages. Tomoe Tachibana *Completed an endoscopic operation without autoretracting. *Completed an endoscopic operation without running into a wall. *Completed one endoscopic operation on a human without using stabilizer. *Found all victims in 120 seconds. *Extracted all foreign objects from Chloe within 360 seconds. *Did not allow the final endoscopic patient's vitals go below 30. *Did not let Yoshikage Tachibana hemorrhage more than 9 times. *Earned an XS rank for all of Tomoe's stages. Gabriel Cunningham *Found an exam result of 777. *Listened to hunger sounds during auscultation. *Found the atrophied kidney in the CT exam. *Found the break in the wavelength during the EKG exam. *Found the thin layer of fat during the CT exam. *Found the static-filled image during the heart ultrasound exam. *Found the deep sulcus in Joshua's MRI exam. *Found the thick layer of muscle during the CT exam. Naomi Kimishima *Completed the autopsy Medal Challenge found in Dennis Taylor's room. *Completed the surgery Medal Challenge found in Veronica Cage's room. *Completed the diagnosis Medal Challenge found at the accident scene. *Completed the emergency Medal Challenge found in the Parkers' home. *Completed the endoscopy Medal Challenge found in Stephen Eldred's room. *Completed the orthopedic Medal Challenge found in Sandra Liebermann's room. *Completed the mysterious Medal Challenge in Albert's lab. *Completed the general Medal Challenge found in the Asclepias field. Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures